The present invention relates to an information processing terminal and an information communication system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a telephone which is communicated/telephoned with a communication counter terminal, and a telephone system.
Conventionally, telephones and telephone number display systems, capable of displaying telephone numbers of telephone calling sources when telephone calls are received, have been marketed. Also, in the telephone described in JP-A-2001-53862, such a message display telephone system is disclosed which transmits a message of a telephone calling person while a telephone communication is established.